


Enigma

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Enigma

I've known you a long time, my friend,  
And yet, I haven't - not really -  
There are parts of your mind  
That must remain forever closed to me.  
Is there sadness there -  
Sadness you'd rather we didn't see.  
You try so hard to hide it,  
Yet I see it in your eyes.  
Perhaps, it is loneliness you hide there  
When so many friends have come and gone,  
And, always, you remain alone.  
Is that why you so hate goodbyes?


End file.
